Planet Vegeta (Saiyan Saga)
by Muttzrock
Summary: Series 1 of the story of the Saiyans. This is set in Alternative Universe where Freeza did not destroy the planet. We follow the lives of Kakarot and Vegeta as they grow from boys to men and live in a world of violence and fear of Freeza's wrath. This will have Goku/Vegeta pairing when they reach adulthood. Warnings for language and violence.


Introduction please read first

This is a story set in a world where the Saiyans didn't work for Freeza, how would the Saiyans have turned out? I want to stay as true to the original idea of Saiyans but make it less black and white, I want to portray their personality as more animalistic rather than evil and to show a strong bond between the race. I am basing this concept on Vegeta's dialogue in the Funimation Dub and his personality at the end of the Buu Saga. The Saiyans main concerns are for their pride and for the love of fighting.

This will eventually be a Goku/Vegeta yaoi fanfiction. I wanted to make a fully realised concept so i hope I will achieve that. This story will be split into Sagas and each chapter will be an episode. Once I have written a full saga each chapter will be uploaded weekly then I will give myself a break to work on the next one so there won't be massive gaps between episodes. This will also give myself time to work on other projects.

This is the Prologue/Pilot/Introduction chapter taken from Bardock's POV this is in first person but the other chapters will be in third. I am uploading this early as I want to see if anyone wants me to continue the story and is interested in the concept, so please, please, please like and review if you want me to contine on the chapters. All sagas and episodes are planned out and are ready to be written I just need the green light. Thank you for taking the time to read this and apologies for any bad spelling and grammar as I am working on notepad and have no spell check.

* * *

><p><strong>Series 1 (Saiyan Saga)<strong>  
><strong>PrologueIntroduction: The new Sight **

**Summary: Bardock gets a glimps of impeding tragedy.**

**A/N: I have changed the way that the visions first came to Bardock, I made them more volitile and eratic at first. This is all in Bardock's POV.**  
><strong>Warnings: Naughty words.<strong>

It was such an easy mission, I nearly laughed at being given this assignment. Annihilate a race of Amphibian like creatures that have the second sight but couldn't predict our attack. What a pointless ability! Ha! I hope the King likes this planet he will probably sell it to the highest bidder, I hope we get better equipment these Tuffle gadgets are practically primitive.

Sending my team to salvage for anything valuable was definitely a good idea I can now relax and have some alone time and eat the fruits of my labour. Never tried frog legs before, must say it isn't my favourite meat but it will do, I wonder if this is safe to eat? *munch munch* no harm done so far.

WAIT WHAT! A survivour! Ha ha ha! Gaumless idiot, come on then what you waiting for? Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough. Huh? Where did he...

That bastard! How embarrassing having to wake up to find Tora standing over me.

'Captain are you alright? The scouter showed another power level' Tora looked at me with concern, he is a good friend but don't pity me on my pathetic state

'Where is that creature?' Damn it my head!

'I disposed of him, I didn't see what happened all I saw was you go down and crack your head. I used my armband to stop the bleeding'

'Go get the others we're moving out!'

'But...'

'Tora I gave you an order' I am not a cripple!

'Yes Captain'

Good he's gone. Not that I don't appreciate the concern but I am not a child and have no desire to be treated as one. Fuck I need to sit down. What ever that frog did to me definitely has affected me.

ARGHHHH!

What's happening to me? That bastard! That stupid, ugly creature, what has he done? I see it all. My planet, my King, my wife, my sons. What is happening to them? It's all too much! So much! Too much! Wait concentrate. Close you're eyes you idiot and calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. CALM DOWN!

That's better, that's much better! Concentrate on one person. So many faces, some are not even Saiyan. I see wait is that Gine, she's doing something at her work bench, she's fixing a scouter. That child is screaming again. She looks annoyed but not at Kakarot but at me. Raditz is there smiling at me, then he runs out with the brat. I can even hear the screaming and the crying such an angry child, then I hear a bang and the screaming finally stops. Gine runs out and I hear her slap our son, Raditz is now crying.

King Vegeta! Why am I seeing him here? He looks concerned, who is that he is speaking to? Ugly fucker whoever it is. I have a bad feeling about him. A really bad feeling. Queen Bage? She's pregnant? But how can this be I only saw her three weeks ago and she couldn't have grown that quickly. Is this the future? It must be, how could I see the Queen looking like she's five months. I can see into the future! This is incredible think about how many battles I can win, the Saiyan race will be glorious. We will be the most powerful race in the universe. I will be the greatest fighter, maybe I could be king. Well at least froggy was useful for something.

What's going on? Shit I need to concentrate, it's overwhelming. All these faces. The death, the carnage but it's ours. I see us...fighting, failing, dying.  
>My son, Raditz stop crying you're a warrior! Kakarot what are you wearing? Who is that boy? What's that green thing? Prince Vegeta? Who is that runt? Nappa what's wrong with you? My team, my friends what's going on? Gine? Gine? Gine! No stop it leave her alone! The screaming! Stop the screaming!<p>

ARGHHH!

It stopped? Yes it stopped! I was wrong, that can't be the future. No one would dare attack Planet Vegeta! We are far too powerful. This is impossible. It must be something I ate! Those creatures probably were filled with hallucinogenics. Ha. What a joke! I must just be getting off a drugged out high. Gine told me to watch what I eat, bloody female always think she knows best but I guess sometimes she does, as if I would tell her to her face though. *sigh* Here comes the others, good I just want to go back home and sleep off whatever I am infected with.

'Right get into your pods everyone! We're going now!' A quick fly to the spaceships, no weird visions must have been a weird trip. Good, the last thing I need is to ask Gine to heal me, she can be so smug sometimes.

Wish everyone would stop asking me if I am okay, of course I am okay how weak do they think I am. Finally we're off now I have time to think. Shit best report back, the last thing I need is to get an earful off Nappa.

'Commander this is Captain Bardock, mission accomplished we are on our way back to Planet Vegeta'

'You were supposed to contact the base before you started back' Urgh just hearing that idiot's voice annoys me, how did he get to be Commander he isn't even that strong.

'I apologise Commander but there didn't seem to be any reason to wait around'

'You're lucky that I think so highly of you' Smarmy bastard 'I won't report you today, just don't make a habit of it'

'Thank you Commander, logging out now' Great now I guess I owe him a favour.

What the fuck! Not Again!

ARGHHH!

His name is Freeza, his power is so strong I can even feel it. He is with the King, he's asking for us to work directly under him. Of course the King wouldn't agree, good I do not trust that thing. Its a putrid smile he has it runs chills down my spine, he's going to do something terrible, I know it.  
>I have seen it before. He's the one, he's the one that is going to kill us, he's going to destroy us. He's going for our females first, he's going to slaughter them, none of them are safe not even the queen. Gine? No not her, anyone but her, please no! How can this be happening, we are stronger than this, we are the strongest race how can we be treated like vermin.<p>

It's over. That was horrible, bad trip, very bad. Maybe I should get Gine to look me over. It just can't be real, this doesn't happen to Saiyans ever since King Vegeta took the throne there has been no one to even attempt to defy us. This is all so moronic how can I be worried by something that I know could never happen. Ha ha I think this is a sign that I should take a vacation. Maybe to the north lands, take Gine and the boys.

No more visions for the rest of the journey that's good, I will have to go report to Nappa first then go home. Fuck I'm starving, I will have to sleep then sleep off whatever is wrong with me.

Urgh!

Nappa is such a dick, oh yes he took great delight in me not following protocol, he better look out before I take it upon myself to shove him off his high horse. Well nevermind that, I have done what I had to now it's time to leave.

Deja vu or what? Gine is there fiddling with a new scouter model and yes Kakarot is crying..again! What is wrong with that boy? Oh great now he's screaming. Raditz is probably playing with him, wait how do I know that?

'Bardock how did the mission go?' She doesn't even look up from her work, well if you can't fight you might as well be good at something.

'Completed there were no survivours' She looks up at me this time, I hate that disapproving look, we're Saiyans if she could remember that.

'Father!' Raditz walks in holding that brat that won't shut up.

'Raditz take your brother outside before I send him away' I am only half serious.

'Yes sir' he runs out quickly, how can he spend so much time with that thing.

'You shouldn't scare him like that' Don't berate me woman, not after the day I've had.

'He shouldn't get so attached if Kakarot doesn't get a higher power level soon he won't live very long' Oh yes typical you role your eyes at me, but it's true.

This is all getting a bit too familiar for my liking, it's like I just seen this, like I have lived it. I still hear that child screaming, Raditz if you do anything right, shut your brother up! *Bang* The crying stopped. 'Kakarot!' The woman runs out all like I remember it. *Slap* 'Raditz what have you done?' 'Mother I'm sorry I was just playing I didn't mean it' now the boy is sobbing.

It can't be! No..it's all true! I see into the future! That means...we are all doomed.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of the prologue, what do you guys think? Do you guys want me to continue? If so the next chapters will be a lot longer and will be named episode 1: Mother's Day.<p>

I made Bardock a more Saiyan like character which is how I believed he was originally written to be. I know time of events have changed I wrote this as I believed if certain events didn't happen the after effects would be different. So I wrote Bardock's mission to be some time after Goku's birth. Radditz is 7 years old and Goku is 5 months. Gine is a character that I wrote with very little knowledge about so I made her relative from what I heard from the grapevine, her personality will become more realised in the next chapter. Also Vegeta's mother Queen Bage her name comes from Cabbage but is pronounced "beige"


End file.
